Fortyfive Minutes
by TheMacUnleashed
Summary: Many would later say that Anakin's fall to the dark side was slow, stretching out over a period of many years -but really, it took under an hour, and Obi-Wan was there when he made the final decision. AU, character death.


**7:55; Coruscanti Standard Time:**

The room is heavy with the presence of his former Padawan, and silent, save for the chrono on the wall, which ticks rhythmically as it counts off seconds. It is an old-fashion feature, one that Obi-Wan had fount quaint and calming before, but which is little more than an irritant now, ever since his quarters stopped feeling like home to him.

"He's the Sith Lord, Master. Palpatine is the Sith."

_(it's far too dark in here; Coruscant's nighttimes seem to have always been brighter, but this darkness is that of ourselves and of the Force, isn't it, Anakin? Why is it expanding so rapidly; just because we know it's there?)_

"Anakin, are you sure?"

_(of course he's sure; aren't you? Haven't you always wondered; isn't that why the Council doesn't trust him?)_

"Yes, Master. I am. He told me –he said he could help me--" _(the hope in his voice; it's so strong; can't I help you? Why won't you talk, curse it!)_

"He lied." Shock (_why didn't we act sooner; why didn't we admit it?)_, betrayal _(you said you'd end the war, not start it!)_ and guilt _(we failed the Republic; blasted hypocrites that we are) _cloud his mind and his heart, but are dispelled with a few breaths; mustn't let them affect his thinking now. Not when it counts. "Master Windu is still on Uptau, and Master Yoda is on Kashyyyk, but Masters Fisto and Kolar are here, and so is Master Tiin. We can't wait."

(_...can't wait because it's for the good of the Republic, of course. Nothing at all to do with my thoughts; nothing to do with the moment I've wanted since the yellow-eyed apprentice killed my Master)_

His (_former)_ Padawan hesitates. "What about me? I can come; I'm strong enough-"

"I have no doubt you are. But Anakin, please listen to me. If there is one moment in your life during which you actually pay heed to what I say, let it be this: you are close to Palpatine, not Sideous. I know you; I'm certain you wouldn't be cavorting with a Sith lord, but it can be hard to distinguish the man we thought we knew from what he really is." _(and I can make the distinguish; if they told me the Sith was you, Anakin, I would make it, because that's what I do.)_

"Yes, Master."

_(You sound so stoic, Anakin, so calm and like a model Jedi, and I think that's what is scaring me the most.)_

**8:10; Coruscanti Standard Time:**

"I know you have wondered why I've called you all to meet here." _(How do you do, Master Fisto? I haven't spoken to you, or to you two, Masters Kolar and Tiin for so very long, but I haven't time for pleasantries.)_ "The discovery of the identity of the Sith Lord has been made."

_(No gasp of surprise, no collective tension building; we're all too worn out to care at this point)_

"It is Chancellor Palpatine."

_(I can see each of you react in your own ways, and at least you all have the graces to be surprised about it.)_

"Palpatine? We should have known." _(and I commend you for having only bleakness in your tone, Master Kolar, rather than the bitterness I know you feel.)_ "You have called us here to… take action, I presume?"

"To arrest him." _(which is what you meant, of course.)_ "What will happen after that... what will happen after is in the hands of the Force."

"Master Kenobi, you wouldn't lie. I don't doubt your words. Are you sure this is the best course of action? Master Yoda-"

"-is out of reach on Kashyyyk. I have tried. And Master Windu is on Uptau, as you are all well aware. I'm sure the Chancellor -that is, the Sith- has become aware that his cover has been breached at this point. If you have a suggestion, I would be glad to hear it, but if not-"_ (then there are no other alternatives, but that isn't what you want to hear right now.)_

"I understand." A quick, short nod; Nautolan headtails fall forward, briefly forming a shield over that uncharacteristically serious expression. "If you lead us, than, I will do what is necessary."

_(Lead? But I'm young; hardly a senior Council member! Why would I lead?)_ "Master Fisto, I'm not sure if that's for the best-"

"I agree with him." _(always a man of few words, Master Kolar, although it's more than just the short nod and affirmative I'm getting from Master Tiin right now, I guess)_

"Well -I'm not convinced, but if you think that is what should occur, than I suppose it would be ungracious for me to refuse. Come; we leave now."

"You are the Chosen One's Master." _(The gentle smile I've come to associate with you, Kit, is being show now; I'm glad to see it's consistent, even when all else fails me.)_ "Certainly, if you can lead him down the right path, it won't be a challenge for you to guide us."

"Well, he hasn't completed his destiny yet, Master Fisto."

"Have faith, Obi-Wan." A different smile curled on a different face, an Iktotchi one. "Your Padawan will do as he is meant to, as will we."

_(There is no proper way to respond to those words; we all know it, and so we begin our departure in silence -although granted, there is a chrono on the walls to count off the seconds for us. I know now that it took all of seven minutes for you to agree to come with me and kill the man you would have died for, seven minutes ago.)_

**8:20; Coruscanti Standard Time: **

Coruscant is a large planet, with a population to match its area, and both of those factors have played a part in making it stay constantly connected. That means that it's home not only to a vast array of technological wonders that are all designed to see that you never have to be alone -even if your company is only a droid- but it also has some of the best-run traffic lanes. Controlled almost entirely by droids, they were designed to see that you could get to your destination via the quickest, most efficient route.

That's why it only takes ten minutes to meander past hundreds of people, going at an absurd speed. Neatness is the key to everything, and the droids running this program are good at it. Four Jedi Masters in a single speeder _(this sounds like one of the bad jokes Anakin used to tell me; he hasn't said any for at least a year)_ traveling from the Temple to where Palpatine's offices are, and it only takes ten minutes. And even that is a long time on this planet, seeing as their destination was well less than fifty kilometers away.

Outside the office are the Chancellor's Red Guards, who lift their staffs when they see the speeder. But then four Jedi Masters depart from it, and they are lowered, because the Chancellor had no reason to have told them who he really is yet _(or maybe he's waiting for us, and this is all part of his plan)_.

So, four Jedi Masters walk by, uninterrupted and unannounced, through a short hall, whose scarlet walls blaze brightly in the dim light. And four Jedi Masters arrive outside the doors, and four Jedi Masters feel, all at the same time, the manifestation of a great darkness, which has all at once bled into the Force.

"Let us past. I suspect the Chancellor knows why we are here." _(My voice sounds so commanding. Force, is that really me?)_

The Red Guard does not step aside; does not move at all, in fact _(and it astonishes me how I would not hesitate to kill you at this moment, if that would take me faster to the Sith Lord)_ but the buzz of the building's com-system echoes, and a grandfatherly voice comes out. "It's quite alright, my friend. There is no reason why you can't trust the Jedi, I'm sure."

No response, but the Chancellor is clearly used to his silent guards, for there is an unspoken communication, and in a swift movement, the door slides open and the guard steps aside.

Palpatine is seated at his desk _(but that's not Palpatine)_ and the door behind them closes.

**8:25; Coruscanti Standard Time:**

"Master Kenobi, how good to see you! I trust you and your former apprentice are doing well?" _(It seems there are many words I hear tonight to which there is no way to answer; no way to reply to a Sith's niceties, and I am surprisingly grateful that he wishes for no response, because life has done well in teaching me to loath social awkwardness.)_ "And Master Tiin, how wonderful to see your horn has grown back! How quickly your scars of battle have faded."

_(I am not a worthy Jedi at all; certainly not to the point where I should be leading this party of four, for if I were, I wouldn't be stepping forward out of no reason other than my own impatience.)_ "Chancellor Palpatine, or should I say Sith Lord? You know why we are here."

"Sith Lord?" _(You look confused, and for a moment I hesitate, because I am not that bad of a man, it seems.)_ "Why Master Kenobi, why ever would you call me that?"

"Because it's true. In the name of the Republic, you are under arrest, for crimes against civilization."

The kindly grandfather of the galactic empire that is accusing him rises from his seat _(it took me that long to get my lightsaber, if that counts for anything). _ "You can't say that! Somebody, tell this man he is mad!"

_(The chrono behind him ticks, and we spend a _minute_, a whole, Force-forsaken minute in a contest of silent will, until he smiles gently._) "Mad, correct? You're doubting yourself, Master Kenobi. I always knew you were a coward."

_(Thank you, chrono; it would have haunted me for years if I hadn't know exactly how many seconds I hesitated; exactly how long it took for you to pull out your lightsaber and leap forwards, and to kill Master Tiin in a single sweep, and to stab Master Kolar as well. It was eight seconds in which I didn't move, and it was less than twenty until two of my allies, both far more experienced, were dead.)_

Master Fisto is quick, both to move and to learn from the mistakes of his friends, and his lightsaber is out. He meets the Sith Lord's red blade several times, and actually hold his own _(for thirty-six seconds; most impressive!)_ before the Sith strikes upwards and across, decapitating him.

Palpatine is not a man who celebrates victory before it is won, and he doesn't hesitate before turning around to face Obi-Wan, but his actions afterward are most surprising. Calmly, he smiles at the gritted teeth, at the sweat breaking out beneath the ginger hair on his brow, and at the blue lightsaber, raised in a classic opening stance. "I lied before."

"You lied before? Of course you did! You lied to the Republic, to _us_-" _(Why am I not engaging him? This is mad, pure senselessness, to have a conversation with Darkness itself-)_

"Oh, I don't mean about that." He still wears that gentle smile, along with his raised lightsaber. "Although, you are correct: I did tell a few simple fibs, mostly through omission. But I was referring to before, when I called you a coward. I think you're quite brave, Master Kenobi."

_(He is lying, of course; messing with my mind –but is it wrong to uphold the rules of etiquette, even in this situation?)_ "Why thank you, Chancellor. I'm flattered."

"Oh, you should be. That's a very rare thing for me to say. Dooku tried to convince me you would be a good ally, you know. He always thought quite highly of you, and I don't think that the reason for that was entirely due to your Master, either. I could see some potential in you as well, and I must say, it's a pity that our ways of thinking are so different. We would have made a powerful pair in another universe." _(In another universe, I would have killed you by now. That place must be pleasant.)_

"But alas, that isn't how things are." A wrinkled hand is raised, an empty one; although the one holding the lightsaber is prepared to strike when the moment calls for it."A shame, really… goodbye, Master Kenobi."

**8:30; Coruscanti Standard Time:**

_(Blue lighting appears suddenly, with no warning from the Force; absolutely nothing to predict its coming. It is a stunning realization, to see that I have been abandoned here not only by my companions, but by that which I am a servant to.)_

His lightsaber moves, almost of its own accord, but it doesn't matter right now what it is that guides him: most important is that he meets the lightning, and manages to bounce it off of his blade. Once he understands that this is how the Sith Lord plays, he begins mapping out his strategy. _(I can't win, of course. You never quite understood that lesson, did you, Anakin? It isn't demeaning to know your limits; actually, it very well could save your life at some point to acknowledge when you're in over your head. If I can distract him, though… if I can escape, and meet up with Master Yoda…) _

Palpatine suddenly doubles his attack, two minutes into the fight_ (and I was settling into the rhythm too; the Sith certainly know when it's worst to strike)_. Lighting shoots at Obi-Wan at a rate that's almost too quick for him to repel, but with concentration, _(eyes closed, breathing calm; the Force is there; it has to be, and even if it isn't, your training still is… think of Qui-Gon; do it for him…) _and maybe _(I'm so sorry; I should be strong enough to manage without)_ just a bit of anger, he holds on.

And then, with no warning whatsoever, the attack falls in strength, as though whatever circuit Palpatine was drawing his energy from has suddenly shorted out, giving Obi-Wan the chance to press forwards, and, astonishingly enough, gain the upper hand.

_(It's a trick, of course; he's just trying to catch you off guard… right)_

Sith deal in treachery and evil, and Palpatine _(Sideous, right? Your followers call you Sideous) _is the very embodiment of this, almost stereotypical for his kind. _(Of course, thinking anything _but_ that this is his idea of a joke, him just playing with me, would not be logical. But it's been several minutes...)_

A stalemate can only last for so long, though. _(I have to do more, I have to advance. I need to risk it...)_

And so Obi-Wan begins to actually fight back, instead of just holding his own. He cocks the blade towards the Sith Lord _(Force, be with me)_ and his risky, improvisational version of a plan is shown to be, to his utmost surprise, successful.

_(The arcs of lightning are almost beautiful, but the sound is anything but pleasant; surely the angle at which I tilt my sword can have little_ _affect on that. Maybe it's that it's hitting Palpatine that makes a difference; that's probably it. Lightning on a blade is far different than lightning on a man, surely.)_

It's a grotesque sight, the blue lightning hitting and actually melting the man, and it takes all of his strength not to pull away. _(He has caused the death of too many people, and he _will_ kill you as soon as he is given the chance. Hang on...)_

And Palpatine has just started to beg for mercy _(that sounds good; far too much pleasure for the sounds of a suffering man)_ the door bursts in.

_(The Red Guards! Of course, why didn't I think of them-)_

But that would be too easy, though, and the Guards have no place in this final showdown.

_"Anakin..."_

**8:35 Coruscanti Standard Time:**

_(We have spoken at the same time, Palpatine. Do you realize this? It's insignificant, perhaps, but the same thought was moving through our heads at the same time, and that seems to give us a kinship that I'm not quite comfortable with.)_

"Anakin, you have to stop him! He's killing me, Anakin. Can't you see now that the Jedi are evil?" Palpatine regains his thoughts first, or maybe he never lost them. "They will take over the Republic if you don't prevent it!"

"He's lying to you. Padawan-" _(why didn't you stay at the Temple? Why can't you obey a simple order?_)

"Listen to his words! You're nothing more than a student to him!"

Anakin's bloodshot eyes dart from man to man, between his brother and his father. "Master-" his voice cracks, and he starts over, "Obi-Wan, you're _killing him_- We can work this out, you can both live... Palpatine can show me what he needs to, and then... and then..."

_(Oh, Padawan_...)

He shakes his head in despair. "Anakin, you must look beyond your emotions! Palpatine is evil. If I give him any sort of restraint, he will kill me in a second. He cannot survive -or else- or else I can't-"_(Absolutes aren't the way, but they have to be this time... I'm so sorry, my apprentice...)  
_

"Can you hear him? You're still a child to him, who can't see sense over your feelings! I can tell how much potential you have! With me, you can save Padmé! You and the child she is bearing can live in peace!"

_(What?)_ "Padmé is with child?" _(Padm_é'_s pregnancy... _Anakin_)_ "They are yours? Anakin, what have you done?" He gazes at Anakin, compassion _(pity) _in his eyes, drawing his attention away from Palpatine, distracted by the one thing in the galaxy that has that ability to pull his focus from what is important, and it may be only for a second, but that is all that's needed.

Palpatine's burst of lighting, drawn from energy that he was carefully hiding deep within, catches Obi-Wan squarely in the chest _(oh_,_ Force! That burns_-) pushing him almost beyond any other comprehension beyond that of pain and of Anakin.

"Did you hear him? 'What have you done?' He's trying to keep you away from Padmé! He was trying to kill me!"

"Padawan, _please_..."

Above the burst of blue light that takes up most of his vision as he is crushed against the wall, he catches something flicker in Anakin's eyes, some hard thing resolve within him as he weighs the relationship with his wife against those with everyone else. "I'm not your Padawan anymore, _Master_..."

**8:40 Coruscanti Standard Time:**

_(Anakin!)_

_

* * *

A/n: This was distantly inspired by the book_ "The Children's Story" _by James Clavell. Basically, it shows how innocent children are_,_ and how it takes only a short period of time to rewire their thinking (twenty-five minutes, in that case). This really ran away from that theme and became this AU -but it does deserve to be cited as the reason I started this._

_Reviews appreciated!  
_


End file.
